Alphonse
by photognn
Summary: What happens when the person you care about is taken away? Edward Elric found out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So this one's a short one but I thought it sounded good. So please read!**

"Alphonse." Edward Elric woke up from his dream, completely awake, his back drenched in sweat.

"So… another dream, huh? Ehh. I'm sick of dreaming." He turned over so that he was looking over to the window, the stars out and the lights in gleaming brightly. Sadly, he was not in Central, he was in Germany. After he had gone through the gate, he had ended up here. He was sure that Al was on the other side. But he kept on having nightmares of him, still there, at the gate, maybe dead, maybe not. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn't want to admit that he was lonely either. He had all of his friends taken away from him, all of his loved ones… Al. But at the same time, they were all still with him, in this world. Sadly, you cannot do alchemy here, in this world, so he couldn't contact Al or do anything for that matter, and he would be stuck here for probably most of his life. Edward closed his eyes and gasping as he felt the first tear slip out, he grabbed the thing nearest to him (a prosthetic arm), jumping up. "DAMN ITT!" he threw his prosthetic arm against the wall and looked at the mark it left. It liked like chalk but it was flesh colored. He fell back to the bed, his back still wet and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Edward?" the other Al, Alfons Heiderich walked in, looking more tired than concerned.

"Nothing Al. go back to bed." He shrugged as if he could care less and walked out, oblivious to Edward, his face shoved in his pillow. Ed got up and snatched up his beat up arm, looking out of the window, his face red. "I was meaning to go for a walk today." He looked out of his door way, carefully and tip toed down the hall, all the way out the door.

**~ EalD EalD EalD EalD EalD EalD ~**

**I've been thinking about continuing but I'm unsure. I thought it could be a good little series so what do ya think? R & R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Elric put his hands into his pockets. He had quickly thrown on some pants while leaving, while also grabbing a t-shirt. He squinted as he walked, swallowing his pain as he walked, the lamps vaguely lighting the street. He walked past all of the bakeries, all of the motels and all of the abandoned buildings.

"Al. What are you doing right now? Are you alive?" He paused, looking at his automail arm. "I think that's my worst fear. That equivalent exchange is nothing but a lie to get people to behave, that I got nothing in return for being sent here. That you're gone." Ed looked at the abandoned building he was about to pass. It was clearly empty, besides the rats. It didn't have feelings like a human being but it could represent one. Like a person with no meaning, with no life, with no one to love or be loved by. Yes, exactly like a human. "I can't do anything for you now, Al. I need to find you. To get back to you, I will do anything. Just give me the order." He smiled slightly as he was reminded of a similar thing he had said back when he was a "military dog". "Just give me the word… Al."

"Hey, Elric!" He turned as he saw the officer that resembled Maes Hughes. "What are you doing here? And at this hour?" Edward smiled.

"Taking a walk." He looked at his own shoes, now caked with mud and grime. "Why do you want to know?"

Ignoring the last comment, the officer replied "Your miles from your house, Elric." He sighed. "I know you're not the suspicious type but it's my job, Ed."

"I'm thinking. About my old life..." (The officer) Hughes laughed, and started walking away. "You make it sound like you know everything. Remember to get back home, if you continue walking, you'll reach the end of the Earth. You'll make everyone worry." He walked away, his footsteps growing quieter.

"'if I continue walking I might reach the end of the Earth'… I don't think I would mind." Edward Elric looked into the night sky. Maybe Al was looking at the same sky.

**~ EalD EalD EalD EalD EalD EalD ~**

**So how did you like it? It's another shortie! (No pun intended) R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alphonse Elric woke up, his mind still lingering on his brother, Edward. He looked at the blank wall, the same wall that held so many secrets from the past.

"Ed. Why did you leave me here? Where are you?" he stared at the wall, half expecting it to reply. It had been 2 years since Edward disappeared, leaving Al alone. He looked to the door, hearing Winery's voice, trailing from the hallway. Her voice was sad and worried sounding.

"Why, Aunt Pinako? Please give me a reason not to look for him? Al is worried sick, along with many others!" he heard a sigh and a pause. A long pause.

"Because, Winery, it's too dangerous. It is forbidden alchemy, and you don't know how to perform alchemy in the first place!" he heard a pause, "I wouldn't consider it." He heard Winery, suddenly burst into tears, and suddenly yell,

"Don't you see the toll it is taking on Al? His brother is GONE and he doesn't even know why! Why should we let him suffer? It was the only choice Ed had, and he took it, to save him, to save Al… and Al doesn't know why he's gone…" he heard her sob, and nothing happened for a moment. Ed had a choice? What choice? And why where they talking about forbidden alchemy? It didn't make any since. Al only knew up till the day they were trying to revive their mother… and that was it.

"I have to do it. For both Ed and Al's sakes. Nothing you can say will stop me." He then heard footsteps then silence. Utter silence.

**~ EalD EalD EalD EalD EalD EalD ~ (Quick transition to Edward Elric)**

Edward looked at the abandoned building again and turned, looking towards his house… the place he lived. Edward didn't want to think about Winery or Aunt Pinako, or think about anyone he had left behind. Maybe he would never see them again. But he knew in this situation that he shouldn't think of the negative points, even if the situation was mostly negative. He started to slowly walk home his mind on his real home, and maybe his only home. Maybe he would consider this home. Maybe. He looked straight ahead of him, seeing a man, casually walking down the street; weirdly it was about 2 in the morning, so you can understand why this was weird. He wore a tux, nice and neat.

"Hey, kid, have any money?" he looked at him, his eyes burning, his face was dirty and he smelled like he took a bath in a dumpster. He had clearly stolen the tux. But why would he steal a tux?

"No, sorry." He started on his way, but the man grabbed him.

"Nice shirt, can I have it?" Ed looked at him and shook his head.

"It's not for sale, now leave me alone."

"Come on, kid, it's just a shirt…" he smiled.

"You're starting to get on my nerves." The man looked at him for a second and laughed.

"Really kid?" Ed grunted and punched him in the jaw; he was fed up with people making fun of him.

"Don't… push me, old man." He walked away, the man too stunned to go after him. Ed looked ahead, his eyes strait, his fists clenched.

"I don't know, Al. maybe I'll never see you again." He relaxed, just a tiny bit. "I guess I'll know sooner. Or later..." Edward knew that if he waited his whole life to get back, it would be a waist. If it never happened he had just made himself look like a fool. And he didn't want that. He smiled slightly. "I must look like a maniac. I'm talking to myself. Heh." Funny.

**~ EalD EalD EalD EalD EalD EalD ~**

**I have nothing more to say…**


End file.
